robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Player
My name is Whitelif. Im a popular member in Epic Minigames, my favorite game. One day, i went to play it. As usual, i could not wait to play the minigames. But strangely, when i joined, no one was there... After that, this person named "xXxTheProPlayer927xXx" joined. We then had a chat. Text like this is me 'and ''Text like this is him. '''- Hi dude, wanna play some minigames? - omg u have so many wins of course i wanna play wiht u '- Uhh, alright kid.' At this point, he seems like a normal person. So i played with him and he had fun. I eventually got bored so i said i had to go in order to talk with my real life friends. '- Hey dude, i gtg.' ''- but i wanted tu play more add me pls'' I had the MAX friends, so i told him. '- I can't, i have MAX friends.' ''- can u pls make a spot for me'' He seemed like a cool guy, so i unfriended a person i randomly friended and added him. ''- Whitelif'' '- Yeah?' ''- Where do u live'' '- In Romania lol' ''- are we friends now'' '- I guess?' He was starting to act a little bit weird. ''- where in romania'' I didn't want to tell him where i live... '- Dude, i gotta go.' ''- NO'' LIAR UR LIEAYING '' '- Dude, calm down, i said i gotta go!' ''- LIES U LIAR WHY ARE U LYING TO ME GO KILL YOURSELF He kept throwing these insults at me until he creeped me out enough to unfriend him and then leave the game. A few hours later i was in my game messing around with Kohl's Admin Infinite until my friend had to go. I said goodbye, and then he left. I decided to build something. Halfway through my build, xXxTheProPlayer927xXx joined... but how? It was serverlocked, i never admin'd him, and there is no way he can join me or see what im playing! Then he spammed :smite. After that he jailed me, but how did he jail me when i was the place creator...? I tried to unjail but i just couldn't... After that he said: WHY WE WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN YOU LIAR Dude, i said i had to go! HAHAHA IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE. After that he froze me, smite'd me, nuke'd me, loop killed me, he did everything! I was creeped out but i just couldn't leave the server, even if i tried! Then he said "KNOCK KNOCK" And my game crashed... I closed ROBLOX and never touched it again for 5 weeks. The creepy part is, when he said "KNOCK KNOCK" i heard a knock at my door... Out of fear, i never answered it. Who is this suppossed "Player"? What does he want from me? ROBLOX is a mysterious game... Stay safe. '-Whitelif' Alright guys, keep in mind this is my first creepypasta. Nothing that i said in here is real! Goodbye! :D